Many fluid flow systems utilize quick connect fittings in order ease the assembly and disassembly of fluid flow systems. One example of a fluid flow system that may utilize a quick connect fitting is a fluid line from a fuel tank to a fuel filter on a vehicle. A quick connect fitting allows a user to easily disconnect the fuel line from the fuel filter without the use of additional tools. One drawback of existing quick connect fittings is that a separate back flow valve, or check valve, is required within the fluid flow system to prevent fluid from flowing backwards from the intended direction when a fluid pump is not active. This may cause damage to components connected to the fluid flow system, and may allow air to enter the fluid flow system. When air enters a fluid flow system, the fluid flow system must be bled, releasing an amount of air and fluid from the system so that only fluid remains, or significant damage may result. Thus, a need exists for a quick connect fluid valve assembly having a built in back flow valve.